


Mandalore the Darkness

by Wundersmidget



Series: More stories from the dark Multiverse. [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dark Nights: Metal Arc, Evil Batman, Gen, Mandalorian Batman, Mandalorian Nightwing, Mandalorian Red Hood, Mandalorian Red Robin, Mandalorian Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wundersmidget/pseuds/Wundersmidget
Summary: Inspired by the Dark Nights: Metal series.Inspired by The Mandalorian
Series: More stories from the dark Multiverse. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526609
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Mandalore the Darkness

The great empire of Mandalore has ravaged the known universe. People hide whenever they see a Mandalorian stride past their stall. The Jedi Order is no more, its remnant fleeing throughout the universe. For this was the reign of Mandalore the Darkness. His black armour unseen in the shadows, swooping down on his enemies and leaving only carcasses when he leaves. His eared helmet striking sheer terror into all that see it. They say that it was him that killed Yoda, the leader of the Jedi Order, no one doubts it. Whether it be the Twin suns of Tatooine, or the never ending gases of Umbara, no planet has yet to see his skill.

Bruce Wayne was born to a wealthy Mandalorian family, heir to the vast riches of his family he saw no need for the armour that his planet was known for. His armour, supposed to be his prized possession went unworn, a display piece in his room. 

That all changed the night Deathwatch killed his parents.

For 5 years he trained, getting his body to peak physical ability. And then he hunted down the ones who had killed the Waynes. The next day all imperial stormtroopers found was a severed arm. But Bruce wasn’t done, he knew that Darth Maul had ordered the deaths of his parents. His parents were collateral damage in an ancient war between Jedi and Sith. So Wayne created his own team. 

Dick Grayson-His black armour holding two patches of blue, one around his vizor, and the other on his chest.

Jason todd-His blood red helmet mixing with the tan chestplate on his toro.

Tim Drake-His hacking skills unmatched, his armour’s red mixing with the grey of his helmet.

Damian Wayne-Bruce’s son, The reds and greens of his armour being complimented by a yellow and black cape.

They raised hell on the galaxy, hunting down remaining Jedi, this went on until the end of the Empire. Into the lawless times in between the governments. 

It was an opportunity.

Rising to the title of Mandalore, Bruce Wayne led his planet to taking over massive chunks of land. Luke Skywaler and the Rebellion were no match for the immense skill of Wayne and his allies. Mandalore was ultimate. Mandalore was unmatched.

Mandalore was the Darkness.


End file.
